


Another World

by Beej88, Satine86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beej88/pseuds/Beej88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: When Lord Ajax Solaris decides to back the illustrious Royal Lunar Circus, he decides there's only one way to really gauge if the show deserves it's reputation: by working undercover. When he meets Rina, one of the star performers, he slowly realizes he's in for more than he ever bargained for.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Senshi/Shitennou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the Senshi/Shitennou mini bang for 2020. Theme this year was "red." 
> 
> I want to thank my artist, beej88, who stepped in late and did such a wonderful job. Beej, you are a joy to work with and I cannot tell you how much I love every single thing you drew, you spoil me!! Also huge thanks to my best buddy and beta, caffeineivore. Now... on with the show!

The dressing rooms for the Royal Lunar Circus were surprisingly nondescript considering the show itself was known for its opulence and jaw dropping theatrics. Instead of all the gold and glitz that dazzled audiences far and wide, the rooms were sparse save for the abundance of costumes and leotards lining the walls, crushed together and nearly spilling out of the racks. The vanities were stocked with makeup and brushes, clean and ready for the show later. 

Everything was quiet in the early hours of the day, before the mad rush as dancers and performers turned the rooms into chaos while they changed and readied themselves for their performances. A lone figure was taking advantage of the quiet, taking the time to prepare her equipment before it got too crowded. She sat on one of the plush chaise lounges in the room, her dark head bent over a slim blade balanced on her lap as she polished it to gleaming. Beside her sat another sword, just as well cared for and glinting under the light radiating from the sconces around the room. 

As she was about to lift the blade to inspect it with a critical eye, the door flew open, revealing a willowy blonde clad in an ornate yellow robe covering her skin tight leotard. 

“You’ll never guess what I just found out,” she said without preamble. 

Violet eyes swiveled toward the blonde, a fine raven eyebrow arched. “Do I have to guess or will you just tell me?” 

“You take all the fun out of everything, Rina.” The blonde let her shoulders slump, huffing out an exaggerated breath that ruffled her bangs. 

“I try, Marta. Now get on with it.” Rina sat aside the blade, turning her focus onto her friend. The only sign that she was actually curious. 

Marta gracefully swept into the room, moving to one of the chairs sat before the vanities and sank onto it. She made a show of smoothing out her robe, and tightening the belt. Rina sighed loudly through her nose. 

“Well, as you know Serenity is dead set on getting the show to other planets,” Marta said. It was common knowledge among the troupe that Serenity wanted to have special exhibitions on their neighboring planets. Especially Earth since it had only recently joined the Silver Alliance, but that was easier said than done considering the exorbitant cost of travel. It had been nagging at her for months. 

Rina rolled her eyes. “Yes, so just get on with it, already. You’re clearly bursting to tell me.” 

Indeed, Marta was clearly restless, leg bouncing and her blue eyes glowing with excitement to share the news. Or gossip more like. She leaned forward in her chair, “Serenity’s finally found an investor!” 

“Well, I’m certain Serenity is pleased.” Truthfully, Rina was pleased as well. It would be a fantastic opportunity for the show. She wasn’t sure why this warranted such a dramatic show from Marta, however. 

“He’s Terran,” Marta added with a maniacal look in her eye. There it was. 

“That’s odd.” Rina sheathed both her blades, and packed away her polishing kit. A small distraction while she mulled over this bit of information. Terrans weren’t known for their wealth, at least not compared to those in longer standing with the Alliance. To many of the old houses they were simply new money. Rina rose from her seat and went to her locker, carefully placing her things inside. 

“It’s not just odd, Rina. It’s downright weird!” Marta spun around in her chair. “He’s probably some greedy, portly old moneybags who’s been exploiting the wars on Earth for years.”

“I doubt he’s some moustache twirling villain. What’s the Terran saying? Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth?” Rina finished storing her things and turned to face Marta. “Besides, you know Serenity, and more importantly Keats, have vetted him. I’m sure he wouldn’t have told you any of this if he hadn’t dotted every I and crossed every T.”

“How do you know I learned this from Mr. Keats?” Marta huffed, picking at invisible lint on her robe. 

Rina didn’t answer, simply rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. It was a well known fact that Marta had a raging crush on one W. Keats, their hard nosed, by the books, stage manager/bookkeeper/everything. It was an only slightly lesser known fact that he returned the crush, if only Marta would pay the least bit of attention. 

“Of course you heard it from him, you hover by his office whenever you’re not practicing, and there’s no one else privy to that information so stop playing coy.” 

“Fine, I heard it from Keats.” 

“And you know there’s no way he would let someone unreputable sign on as a stagehand, let alone as an investor. So I wouldn’t worry about it.” Rina knew Marta well enough to know she could easily blow things out of proportion before they even started, so it was better to nip this in the bud. Rina, on the other hand, still found the whole thing odd. It just wasn’t her place to ask questions like that. 

“I suppose. I still don’t like the idea of some poncy investor coming in here, thinking he owns the place. That’s all.” Marta sniffed, still picking invisible lint off her robe. 

“I’m sure Keats has it all well in hand. Poncy investor, or not.” Rina stepped in close to her friend, a wicked grin starting to lift the corners of her mouth. “Now what do you suppose he looks like? Probably portly with a big potbelly and a walrus moustache.”

“And balding,” Marta added with a giggle. 

“Definitely balding,” Rina confirmed with a nod before they both broke out into laughter.


	2. First meetings

“This is the stupidest idea you’ve ever had.”

“You say that about every idea I have.”

“And yet you keep managing to outdo yourself.” The words were spoken carelessly as Lord Ezekial Windfield flopped back against the chaise lounge he was reclining on. “How do you do it?” 

“Shut up,” came the growled response from his friend and cohort, Lord Ajax Solaris, as he undid his cravat and proceeded to ball it up and throw it at Zeke’s laughing face. 

“No need to get testy just because your plan is atrocious.” 

“If you don’t shut up I’m going to throw you out of my house.” 

“Like that’s ever stopped me before.” 

“Remind me again why we’re friends?” Jax scowled at Zeke and sat down in the wingback chair next to the chaise, propping his feet on the foot stool before it. In truth Zeke was far and away the best friend Jax had ever had, and the closest thing he had to a brother. Obnoxious disposition included. 

“Because we’ve known each other too long not to be. Also I saved your life--”

“That is not how I remember that,” Jax cut in, rolling his eyes.

“That is exactly how it happened.”

“If I agree with you, will you stop talking about my investment?” 

Zeke didn’t even pretend to think the proposition over. Instead he cast Jax an incredulous look, nose wrinkling slightly. “Of course not.”

“Then get out of my house.”

“No.” Zeke kicked off his shoes and stretched out fully on the chaise, feet propped on the arm. 

“Fine, but at least stop sniping at me, it’s not going to change anything. Everything is already set, and I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“I think it’s a fine idea to take a tour of your new investment, that is a very sound idea. I don’t see why you need to do it “undercover”-- here Zeke lifted his hands and made air quotes -- “A regular tour with the money man, Keats, was it? Should suffice.” 

“That won’t be honest, that will be what Keats and Serenity want me to see. And we both know full well what people say and what people do are often two very different things.” Jax didn’t want the gilded tour with all the pomp and circumstance, he’d already seen the numbers, and read their reports. He wanted to know what the performers thought, how they felt. And he wanted them to tell him honestly, not what they thought he wanted to hear. Working with them for a few weeks seemed a fine way to achieve that. 

Besides, if he were completely honest, it sounded more than a little fun. The Lunar Circus, of all places. He had heard stories of it since he was a young child, feats of daring and flights of fancy. There were circuses on Earth, but nothing could match the sheer splendor of the Lunar Circus. And for so long it was forbidden, the Terrans considered outsiders and barbarians to the rest of the Alliance, never at peace with each other long enough to sign any Alliance treaties. 

Now, however, things were different. There was some semblance of peace on Earth, allowing for a more unified front. The trade embargoes and travel bans had been lifted, allowing for Terrans to travel off world for the first time in their collective history. It was an exciting time for a multitude of reasons. 

For Jax, personally, it was a time to do what he wanted for the first time in his life. He no longer had to do his father’s bidding, nor did he have to serve the generals above him. For once he was free, and if that meant spending a few weeks as an employee of the Lunar Circus for research, then so be it. Zeke be damned. 

“Fine, I’m tired of arguing with you,” Zeke finally muttered, waving his hand dismissively. 

“You could always come with me, you know.” Jax grinned.

Zeke looked stricken. “I had enough of being bossed around in the military, I don’t need more now.” 

“Okay, you just stay here and eat bonbons like a useless dandy.”

“Better a useless dandy than a poncy investor.” Zeke’s smirk was wiped off his face when Jax flung a throw pillow at him. 

\-------------

“This is highly unorthodox, you know.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Jax smiled broadly, rocking on his heels.

Jax was standing by the door of Mr Keats’ office. The room was tidy and austere, and befitting the man it belonged to. Jax had yet to really decide how he felt about Keats, but at least he was thorough. They had spent the last half an hour in his office, setting Jax up as the newest hire. Now, they were about ready for Jax’s first real tour of the circus and surrounding facilities.

Keats gazed at him with his unnerving grey eyes that seemed to bore right through you. “It’s not too late to rethink this.”

“I have no intention of backing out.”

“Fine. You’re the boss, I suppose.” He tilted his head slightly, one white-blond brow arching upward. 

“No, sir. You are!” Jax gave him a lazy salute. “That’s the point, remember?” 

Keats barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. “All right, come along. It’s time you learned your way around.” 

Jax was entirely too excited about this whole endeavor, although he tried to school his face into something slightly less ecstatic. He nodded solemnly at Keats, who shook his head and yanked open the door. Jax had fantasies of seeing highwire acts with their gravity defying routines, dancers from every corner of the Alliance, not to mention the famed Elements.

However, the tour was far less exciting than Jax had anticipated, but of course the backstage was hardly the focal point of the circus. The first part of his tour consisted of meeting some of the other technicians behind the scenes, learning the layout and storage areas. Jax attempted to commit this all to memory, but he also wanted to see the performers -- some of which he could tell were rehearsing at that very moment. 

“Well, I suppose it’s time we saw the main attraction,” Keats said as he started to lead Jax down a narrow hallway that curved to the right. If Jax didn’t know better he might have said Keats looked excited.

At least as excited as his stony visage would allow. 

The second they stepped out from backstage Jax was overwhelmed by a riot of colors and lights and a cacophony of sounds, everything seemingly happening at once. There were contortionists nearest him, frighteningly at ease as they bent their bodies in unnatural ways. A group of performers were going through the steps for their dance, clapping and shouting in time to muted music that nearly blended in with the rest of the noise. 

Above him were aerialists twisting and turning, some clutching hoops, others wrapped in flimsy looking silk ribbons. Jax could not imagine it to be strong enough to support a person’s weight, and yet they spun and twirled as if it were the strongest material possible; a beautiful ballet above the ground. Higher still in the air was a daredevil making her way across the tightrope, long blonde hair flowing as she practically glided across.

Stopping at the midway point she held her arms out to her sides and jumped. With a graceful spin in the air she landed in such a way as to perch on the high wire as one might the edge of a chair. She paused for a moment before bouncing up and catching her feet under her once again. She wobbled slightly as she came to standing, arms out to her sides. Beside him, Jax was aware of Keats breathing harshly through his nose. Chancing a glance toward him, Jax noticed that Keats had his teeth clenched, jaw working as his eyes remained fixed on the blonde high above them. 

Jax looked back at the young woman just in time to see her make it back to the platform with a graceful, practiced ease. Keats seemed to finally relax, and Jax had enough sense not to comment on it. 

Although it didn’t matter what he thought of Keats and the willowy blonde, because his attention was soon drawn elsewhere. Just beyond the group of dances was the flash of steel, and his blue eyes snapped toward it. An oddity among the bright colors and vibrant swirling chaos around him. 

The blade caught his gaze for only a moment; just long enough to note the gleaming, well maintained edge, before the hand that clutched the hilt captured his full attention. Slim, and pale it held a delicate strength. The arm attached was graceful as it lifted the sword in a sweeping arc overhead -- the head being covered in a crown of silky raven hair, shining under the bright lights of the circus. A slow turn, and Jax was looking at the most beautiful face he had ever seen. 

She was intent on her actions, delicate brows pinched in concentration. Her smooth cheeks held the slightest tinge of pink from her exertion, cupid-bow lips drawn into a slight pout. Jax could not tear his eyes away if he tried, watching as she moved gracefully with her blade through a series of intricate moves.

It was a beautiful dance, the blade an extension of her arm as she turned, and spun, fluid and smooth. The blade slicing through the air, spinning in her fingers at such high speeds he wondered how it was she never cut herself. The display was full of power and grace, and he was utterly transfixed. 

She tumbled across the floor, bringing acrobatics into her dance, the momentum carrying her closer to where Jax stood rooted. The dancers had since moved out of the way, obviously familiar with what was happening, and leaving her a path directly toward him. 

She was stunning and frightening as the blade whipped through the air along with her hair. She spun rapidly, the sword arcing with her until she resembled a deadly spinning top. She came to a full stop in an instant, her arm extended and the blade mere inches from Jax’s throat. He barely registered that, however. 

Instead he was focused on her eyes: a glittering amethyst color that made his heart pound in his chest. He swallowed thickly. With a graceful incline of her head, she withdrew her sword and stepped back.

“Jax, meet Rina,” Keats’ voice cut through the haze, but still did not manage to draw Jax’s attention. “One of the Elements. Rina, this is Jax, our new backstage hand.” 

“Hello.” Her voice was smooth and dark like her hair, tinged with an accent he couldn’t quite place. 

He extended his hand slowly, still barely paying Keats any mind. The Elements were the main draw of the circus. Four beautiful women in a single act, weaving together their acrobatic skills with the help of the four elements they commanded. 

The stories swirling around them ranged from the mundane to the outlandish. Including their supposed ties to the old kingdoms, lost princesses of the royal court. Jax couldn’t say how much of it was true, or fantasy, but he could say that their beauty was not at all exaggerated if Rina were anything to go by. 

“And which element are you?” he asked. 

Rina eyed him up and down, appraising. She ignored his extended hand, and shrugged her shoulder gently. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see later.” 

Without waiting for reply she brushed past the two men, leaving Jax staring dumbly after her. After a moment Keats cleared his throat to gain Jax’s attention, and he finally tore his eyes away from the direction she had left. 

“So, what do you think?” Keats’ lip twitched slightly, and Jax had the distinct impression that he was teasing him. 

“I think this is going to be an interesting job,” Jax said. 

Keats hummed, and nodded toward the way they came. “Come on, it’s time you met the rest of the backstage crew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to scream about the art here because OH MY GOOD LOOK AT IT!!! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL I'VE STARED AT IT EVERY DAY SINCE IT FIRST BLESSED MY EYES 
> 
> ... okay I'm done now. Thank you. More to come soon!!


	3. Troublemakers

“Who was that?”

Rina stopped backstage and turned to look at Mireille, still dressed in her practice clothes and her chestnut curls damp from her exertions. Her green eyes were not focused on Rina, instead they were locked over her head on the ring beyond. 

“Some new technician,” Rina answered with a light shrug. 

Any new employees, especially with finances being what they were lately, were met with the utmost fascination. Rina didn’t see the point in it, they needed techs to help the show run and acts to draw in the crowds, but that didn’t ever stop people from gossiping. 

“He’s good looking,” Mireille said, finally focusing on her friend. 

Rina shrugged again. “If you like that sort of thing.”

“Let’s see, high cheekbones, strong chin, and broad shoulders. I’d say plenty of people like that sort of thing.” Mireille’s eyes were teasing, her lips curving into a slow grin. “Including you, or else you wouldn’t have given him so much of your attention.”

“I didn’t give him any attention. I was aiming for Keats to annoy Marta, I simply overstepped my spin. It means I need more practice, nothing else.” 

“Mhmm, keep telling yourself that.” Mireille wiped her face with a towel, and fell in line with Rina as she headed for the dressing rooms. 

“There’s nothing wrong with acknowledging if you find someone attractive, Rina. Crushes are perfectly normal, healthy things.” 

“The problem,” Rina said carefully, “is that if I were to admit I thought someone was attractive -- which I am _not_ doing -- then you and Marta would insist on making a big deal out of it, and try to set me up on a date or something.”

“I would do no such thing.” Mireille fluttered her lashes innocently. 

Rina rolled her eyes. “Marta then.”

“What about me?” Marta stepped into the room like she usually did, all airy grace and long, buttery blonde hair. 

“Nothing,” Rina mumbled. She did not wish to have this conversation now. Or ever, if she could help it. The last thing she needed was Marta getting ridiculous ideas in her head about dates and romance and plotting out all of Marta’s unfulfilled fantasies with Keats. Because that is undoubtedly what would happen. 

“Fine, don’t tell me,” she huffed and sat down at her vanity. “Want to know about the new hire?” 

Rina didn’t respond, but Mireille did. “What could you possibly know? You were up on the rig when he was touring.” 

“I know many things.” Marta tossed her hair over her shoulder haughtily. “His name is Jax, he’s Terran, about twenty-eight years old, and he has the loveliest blue eyes.” She batted her eyes at Mireille. 

“I don’t know why we’re gossiping about a new backstage hand when we should be more concerned about the investor,” Rina interjected when they both started giggling. She did not like where this was going, and it was time to steer them in another direction. 

“Please, the Poncy Investor isn’t going to show up if he hasn’t by now. I’m sure he just likes the idea of the _Royal Lunar Circus_ ,” Marta said dramatically. “Why worry about old bald men, when we can discuss young handsome men instead?”

“Won’t Keats get jealous if he hears you talking about this Jax fellow in that way?” Mireille said in a song-song voice. 

Marta flushed nearly as red as the crimson tassel on Rina’s sword. Rina pressed her lips together to keep from laughing out loud. 

“There is nothing for Keats to get jealous of.” 

“Because you’re all talk and only have eyes for him?” Mireille raised an eyebrow. 

“There is nothing between us,” Marta said insistently. As she always did, but anyone who knew her well enough could see how tight her shoulders got. “I don’t know why you insist on teasing me so.” 

“Just do us all a favor, Marta, and climb him like a tree and be done with it.” 

“Mireille!” 

“What?” She shrugged. “You know I’m right. The sexual tension between you is enough to burn down the circus, which is saying something considering he’s about the stoniest man alive. Which isn’t an insult,” Mireille added when Marta opened her mouth to defend him. “It’s just a statement of fact.” 

“Does Nestor know you’re so brazen?” 

“Yes, and he loves it.” She grinned widely. 

“One of these days I’m going to ask for my own dressing room, and then I won’t have to suffer through any of your conversations again,” Rina added.

“You love us, shush.” 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t need some time to myself, Marta.”

“Maybe you just need some time to go oogle the new tech?” Mireille smirked at Rina through the mirror on her vanity. Rina glared in return. 

“What’s this?” 

“Nothing. Forget it.” For most people Rina’s glare would be enough to stop them in their tracks. For Marta, however, it was simply a challenge. One day Rina would learn better. 

Before she could get too carried away, Rina decided she would save herself the humiliation and leave. She yanked open the door in annoyance, and nearly slammed into the person standing before it. 

Rina realized she was nose to chest with someone, and took a large step backward. Before her, with his hand raised to knock, was Jax. She watched him swallow thickly, throat working, before he dropped his hand dumbly. 

“Uh, Keats, wanted a word with everyone. He… sent me,” he finished awkwardly. 

A giggle sounded behind Rina, and she closed her eyes briefly. She swore she was going to kill the pair of them. When she opened her eyes again, Jax was looking past her shoulder. Without his gaze directly upon her, she could admit he really did have lovely blue eyes with absurdly long lashes. Not that it mattered. It was just a statement of fact. Or something. 

“Hello,” he waved toward Marta and Mireille.

“Hello!” they chorused back. 

“We’ll be there in a moment,” Mireille added. “Don’t let us keep you, you can escort Rina!” 

Rina threw a glare over her shoulder, which Mireille happily ignored. Instead she motioned at them encouragingly, and Rina swore she was going to smother her in her sleep later on. She finally turned back to look at Jax. This stranger, she reminded herself. 

“You don’t need to listen to them. I’m sure you have plenty of more important things to attend to. Besides, I can find my way just fine.”

“Then you can escort him back!” Suddenly Marta’s voice was directly behind her, and Rina felt a gentle shove against her back. She was so caught off guard she didn’t have time to stabilize herself, and all but tumbled through the doorway. 

She might have fallen to the floor if not for a strong hand gripping her elbow in support. Rina righted herself quickly, and took a step away from him. How utterly mortifying, and now the door was shut so she couldn’t even give her friends a dirty look. 

“Are you all right?” he asked, honest concern coloring his voice. 

Rina waved him off. “I’m fine. Ignore my friends, they’re being difficult today.” 

“Sure, all right.” He nodded, blond curls rustling with the movement. 

“Do you know your way back?” 

“Actually no,” he admitted, his hand going to the back of his neck in a boyish gesture. 

“It’s this way.” She nodded down the hall. 

It was quiet as they made their way back to the main area, everyone else having already headed there. Rina glanced in various dressing rooms they passed, looking at their varying states of disarray. 

“What do you think so far,” she asked eventually. “Is the circus all that you imagined?” 

“It’s different than I thought it would be, but it’s exciting.” He gave her a half smile that one might describe as charming. Maybe. “What about you? What do you think of it?”

Rina pondered that for a moment, she hadn’t ever really thought about it before. Finally she shrugged and answered simply, “it’s home.”

It was indeed the closest thing to a home she could remember. As part of the circus she was surrounded by friends, as well as her sisters in everything but blood. Here, she had community and safety. It was everything she thought a home should be, and so very much more. Although that was not something she really wished to convey to the man standing next to her. Not within a few hours of meeting. Perhaps not ever. 

He nodded at that; thoughtful or unable to think of an adequate response, she wasn’t really sure. She supposed it didn’t really matter.

“You’re Terran,” she said.

“I am.”

“You’re a rare lot around here.”

“So I’ve been told... by nearly everyone.” 

She laughed lightly. “Have you met Nestor yet? He’s Terran as well.” 

Jax thought that over, mouth twisting slightly. Finally he shook his head, curls bouncing. “No, I don’t think I have. Although I’ve met a lot of people today, I should have been writing a list.”

“Oh, if you’d met Nestor, you would remember.” Rina nearly cracked a smile at Jax’s puzzled look, and in a moment they stepped into the open area of the circus, crowded with employees.

Some of the performers were still in practice clothes, obviously having just finished their rehearsal -- or perhaps they had even been in the middle of it -- and were gathered in the center ring, waiting for everyone else to join. Techs milled around the edges of the circus floor, still trying to get some work and prep done before their show that night. 

“I’m not sure if that’s comforting or fright--GAH!” Jax stopped short as he found a large, white lion in his path. “Good kitty?” He had his hands held up in defense, as if it would do any good were the lion actually in the mood to maim anyone.

Which Rina knew he was not. In fact he was more like an overgrown house cat than a wild animal. Or so she’d always thought. 

“Why is there a lion roaming free?” 

“He doesn’t like being left alone.” A tall burly man with his own mane of chestnut hair sauntered up to Rina and Jax. He covered the lion’s ears. “Abandonment issues,” he stage-whispered. 

“Of course,” Jax nodded as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. His eyes only slightly panicked at this point. Rina had to bite back a giggle.

“Jax, this is Nestor. Nestor, this is our new stagehand, Jax.” She made a sweeping gesture toward the lion. “And the star of everything, Artemis.” 

Nestor nodded in greeting at Jax before focusing on the giant lion at his side, patting his head. “Don’t let his size fool you, he’s a softy. Isn’t that right, Arty?” The lion only nuzzled Nestor’s side in response. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Jax was slowly inching his way behind Rina, using her as a shield.

“You chicken,” she muttered. 

“Well, he seems to like you,” was the hissed reply. 

“Do you mean Nestor or Arty?” 

“Either or.” 

Rina laughed, watching as Mireille and Marta finally arrived. As predicted, Mireille captured Nestor’s full attention the moment she appeared, and he made a beeline straight for her. Artemis following close behind. Rina could see Keats appearing on the other side of the room, and how Marta tried to subtly smooth her hair before moving to find a seat close to him. 

Her attention was so focused on her friends, and how predictable they were, that she nearly startled when she felt warm breath ghosting past her ear as Jax spoke.

“I see what you mean about Nestor. He is quite memorable.” 

She looked over her shoulder and met smiling blue eyes. There was a brief moment for her to survey him up close; bright blue eyes, deep and fathomless like the oceans on Mercury, framed by deceptively long lashes. Set in a handsome face that held a boyish quality. Rina also noticed the faintest smattering of freckles across his nose and that only added to his charm.

Or so Marta would say. 

“Thanks for the chat,” he said as he pulled back. “I hope we can do it again sometime.” 

“Of course,” Rina murmured, taken slightly aback by the beguiling smile he threw at her. He nodded and made his way over to the rest of the stage crew, and Rina found her way over to Marta and Mireille. 

The pair cast her knowing looks, but she pointedly ignored them as Keats started in on his notes. Rina barely heard half of what he said, her focus instead on the man sitting on the other side of the ring. She wasn’t sure what she made of Jax yet, but she had a suspicion that he was going to be nothing but trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beej's art makes me so happy, and look at J just staring at R because he's besotted.


	4. Clowning Around

A little over three weeks into his new job, and Jax had learned a great many things. He learned about rigging and maintenance and a hundred other things pertaining to the daily upkeep of the circus. 

He had finally learned his way around the multitude of interconnecting buildings and hallways, and rarely got lost anymore. He learned the names of the cast and crew alike, although he was still sussing out personalities and interpersonal relationships -- that might require an entire flow sheet and several diagrams, if he were honest. 

Jax had also learned to (mostly) not be surprised when he found an otherwise dangerous animal roaming the halls, because they were usually quite sweet and friendly. The two main stays were Artemis the white lion, and Luna the black panther. They were as docile as house cats, and Jax was coming to the conclusion their trainer was a sight more dangerous than the pair put together. 

Nestor was loud and boisterous and generally good natured, although he was still large and burly and Jax never really wanted to see what it was like on the man’s bad side. Nestor, however, had been extra friendly to Jax, as they were the only Terrans in the entire company. And so they had become friends, of a fashion. The things that Jax had learned about Nestor were that he loved his animals more than most people. Unless it was Mireille, of course. 

Spending time with Mireille had afforded Jax a deeper look into the circus, and that was when the charts and graphs usually came out. Jax had also learned a small amount about Rina, and that had interested him the most. She was reserved, and generally kept to herself aside from Mireille, Marta, Aria -- the fourth in their group, and the most aloof -- and Nestor since he was rarely out of sight of Mireille. 

Jax felt like a liar the more he got to know everyone, because… well he was. Although, it wasn’t meant maliciously, and he never lied about himself. At least not for anything that truly mattered. He simply omitted certain facts from time to time, and kept some things close to his chest. He sometimes worried if Nestor might figure it out, given his family history, but without Jax’s surname to connect things he felt fairly safe. 

He had only meant to stay a short time, but the longer he was there, and the more he grew to know everyone… the more he wanted to stay. Against his better judgement he felt they were all becoming friends, perhaps even a family if given time, and it made it more difficult to leave. 

There was also the fact that he might, perhaps, have a small… barely noticeable crush on a certain raven haired beauty who rarely gave him the time of day. Jax could have returned the amorous attentions of some of the background performers, flirtatious dancers who had no qualms letting him know how handsome they thought he was. Oh, no, instead he decided he would fall head over heels for a woman who only paid attention to him when she had to. 

Rina never seemed malicious in her demeanor, or that she was intentionally ignoring him. It was just her way. Despite her predilection for fire, and the theatrics of her performance, she seemed to be slow to warm up to new people. Marta and Mireille had both warned him of this, and he had accepted it. He just hoped one day before he left, he might see her smile. A real one that lit up her eyes, instead of the teasing smirk she afforded people from time to time. 

Perhaps, if he were truly lucky the smile would be directed solely at him. Gods above, he was truly a mess, wasn’t he?

Jax was pulled from his thoughts by a hand waving mere inches from his face. His gaze snapped back to focus and he pulled his chin back, frowning at the offending appendage before his eyes traveled up the length of a willowy arm to find Marta grinning at him. 

“Hello?” he greeted, arching an eyebrow at her. 

“Jax, just the man I wanted to see!” She grinned widely, folding her hands before her back and rocking on the balls of her feet. 

He had known Marta just long enough to know that grin meant trouble, and he felt a cold sense of dread run down his spin. “Is there something you need?” he asked despite himself. 

“I have a favor to ask.” 

“Mhm.” Jax tried to make the sound as noncommittal as possible. Although he doubted Marta really needed any invitation to continue. 

“The thing is we do a little charity show every few months for some local orphanages and children's homes, it’s completely free to anyone who wants to come and we rotate through the cast so everyone can have a break, or take time to come up with something,” Marta explained as she started pacing in front on Jax, her hands waving as she spoke. 

“That sounds like a really great thing, I had no idea.” Indeed he had been completely unaware of it, but it didn’t quite surprise him. What he had learned in his short time there was that the cast and crew were a generous lot. Something he admired a great deal. 

“So we’re coming up on our little show here in a few days. It’ll just be some tricks from a couple of the aerialists, and a little skit.”

“Right. And?” he prompted when it seemed she wasn’t going to get to the point anytime soon. He enjoyed Marta, she was fun and exuberant, but she wasn’t the most concise person he had ever met. 

“Anyway, one of our performers in the skit this month isn’t feeling well and we need a replacement.”

There it was. 

“And I assume you mean to ask me?” 

“Yes, you’re brand new. So you haven’t had a turn yet. It’s a really easy skit, no lines to memorize. You just need to get into costume, walk on stage at your cue, and stand there.” 

“That’s it?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. This seemed far too easy.

“That’s it.” Marta spread her hands, and then clasped them pleadingly under her chin. “You’ll be doing us a huge favor, and it’s for a very good cause.” She batted her eyes prettily at him.

Regardless of good causes, he wasn’t exactly keen on being seen by the general public lest someone might recognize him. But if it was for kids there was no way they could possibly know who he was. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad--

“Rina will be there,” Marta added with a slow smirk. 

Damn her all to the nine hells. 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” he conceded. “But for the children! Not because Rina will be there.” 

“Right, of course.” Marta nodded solemnly and gave him a conspiratory wink before bounding off, happy as could be. 

Jax heaved a sigh and wondered what all he had just gotten himself into. 

\----

The answer, of course, had been nothing good. Jax had imagined a couple different scenarios on what he would be asked to do, exactly. Never did he imagine he would be standing behind a makeshift stage in a clown costume. An honest to Goddess, clown complete with a ridiculous red felt nose. Marta was not an easy person to say no to, but he was absolutely certain had he’d known… he would have unequivocally said absolutely not. 

He kept trying to tell himself it was for the children, but in all honesty his checkbook would do a much better job of providing them continued good cheer than his ridiculous looking get up. Because despite his misgivings he was currently parading around in overly large shoes and cursing all of life choices that had led him to this moment. Heaven forbid if Zeke ever found out, he would never hear the end of it. 

The whole thing was made even worse by the fact that Rina _was_ there, looking as stunning as ever in glittering red dress that looked better suited for a cocktail party with the upper-crust than backstage, waiting while groups of children chattered excitedly at each other and jostled for seats in the stands. 

“You weren’t the first person she asked, you know?” Rina stopped at his elbow, her vibrant violet eyes giving him a quick up and down from under a fringe of long lashes. 

Jax swallowed thickly, feeling even more ridiculous next to her unwavering beauty. 

“I was just the one dumb enough to say yes?”

“More like you’re new enough not to know better,” she said with a smirk. It was almost playful, and definitely full of secrets. Once again he wondered what in the Nine Hells he had gotten himself into. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“You say that, but I don’t believe it,” he whispered, shielding his mouth with one hand and leaning in as if sharing a great confidence with her. If he wasn’t already distracted by her eyes, glinting in the light and rimmed with dark liner, he probably would have been by her perfume -- jasmine and sandalwood. Delicate and heady. 

She huffed a soft laugh on an exhale, lips curving a little higher in amusement. “Mostly fine,” she finally conceded. 

There was a commotion now as the others -- Marta included -- started making their way to the little stage for their performance. Rina started to follow them, casting him a teasing look over her pale shoulder -- the sequins on her dress catching the light with each gentle sway of her hips, not that he was looking. 

“Jax?” 

“Yes?” He managed to look her in the eye. Not that her eyes were any less beguiling than the rest of her. 

“Just remember to stand still.” 

He didn’t have a chance to ask what she meant before she disappeared up the steps, and there was the deafening sound of children screaming as the curtain rose and their little show started. All Jax knew for certain was that his cue didn’t come for at least another twenty minutes. 

Jax waited, quite impatiently, as people came and went backstage, some people quickly changing outfits or grabbing sips of water before traipsing back to continue the show. Jax realized as things progressed, it wasn’t exactly a single show, but rather several connected skits. Still, he couldn’t figure out why he had to be a damned clown. 

Finally his cue came and he shuffled up on stage, trying not to trip over the obnoxiously large shoes strapped to his feet. He had been given no direction other than to smile and wave, and stop on the red dot marked on the floorboards. Spotlights nearly blinded him as he stepped onto the small wooden stage, and he blinked several times to clear his vision. He found dozens of tiny faces all focused on him, and suddenly he felt nervous. Thankfully, he needn’t say a word. 

He easily found the giant red mark, moving in a gangly way that made the children giggle. He stopped and turned as he’d been told. Jax a split second to realize what was happening before he was blinded again, this time by a cloud of white as a whip cream pie collided with his face. 

There was an uproar of laughter from the children, and a quiet giggle to his right. Wiping the whip cream from his eyes, Jax could make out Rina, still in her sparkling dress. If she was beautiful before, she was breathtaking now as she offered up a glowing smile that made her eyes dance mischievously. She raised her hand up and sucked a stray bit of whip cream from her thumb, still laughing. 

In that moment Jax decided several things. First being that he had been right in wanting to see her smile, because it was perhaps the most enchanting sight he had ever seen in his life. Second being he was truly a lucky man to have it directed at him. And third being that he would do whatever it took to make it happen again. 

As he shuffled off stage, dripping whip cream with every step, and carefully trying not to slip in his over sized shoes, he might have realized one thing more. 

He was utterly doomed.


	5. A memorable mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Yulemas everybody!

Rina had spent quite some time trying to figure Jax out. There was just something about him that piqued her interest. If she ever were to express this out loud to either Marta or Mireille, they would claim it was because she had a crush.

Which was utterly ridiculous.

He was handsome, yes, and she could appreciate that. Seeing as it was a simple statement of fact. Keats and Nestor were handsome too, it didn’t mean she wanted to kiss them. 

Not that she wanted to kiss Jax. 

She was simply curious. Jax was so many contradictions that she had a hard time understanding him most of the time. He was like a puzzle she wanted to solve. There wasn’t anything wrong with that. 

Or so she told herself. Daily. 

Regardless, Rina found herself inadvertently drawn to the man. She knew his routine by now, although that was as much attributed to Keats’ meticulous management as anything else. Still, she knew Jax checked over equipment in the mornings, and helped set up in the evenings. She knew he was in charge of inventory, going over all the props and backups to make sure they were in working order and supplies were well stocked. 

That was how she found him today; alone in one of the storage rooms, digging through boxes with a clipboard from Keats sat by his feet. Rina quietly crept forward to watch him for a moment, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blond hair falling into his eyes in a distinctly boyish way. 

He pulled a confused face, brows bunching together as his lips pursed. In the moment Rina was inclined to call it adorable, and her heart might have given a treacherous little flutter at it. And perhaps she could admit to herself that she might have a small… nearly microscopic crush on him. 

It was no wonder really, because he was handsome. But he was also relaxed and gentle and kind, she had found. He was easy to talk to, and that was one of the main reasons she avoided him as much as she did. Because she worried she might find herself expressing things that were better left unsaid. 

She watched as he scribbled a note on the clipboard, and rolled his shoulders. That was when he noticed her, head tilting almost like a puppy’s, and eyes glinting as they lit up with a smile. 

“Good morning, Rina.” He laid down the clipboard on one of the shelves, and toed one of the boxes out of the way. As he drew close, she noticed his already flushed cheeks seemed to darken a bit more. “Did you need something?” Jax gestured helpless to the storage room, boxes stacked haphazardly or left open, the shelves in disarray. 

“No,” she shook her head gently. “I was just passing by.” Looking for you like usual, but she didn’t need to share that bit of information.

“I see.” 

There was a vaguely awkward pause, neither of them knowing quite what to say. Rina finally managed to gather her wits and speak up.

“Would you like a hand?” 

“Well--” he stopped short as he glanced around, shoulders slumping before his gaze returned to hers. “Actually, that would be great.” 

She quirked her lips, the barest smile before they started putting the room to rights again. They chatted amicably as they worked, mostly about their friends. There wasn’t any harm in that. Rina told me about how Nestor came to join the circus, a wayward soul from Earth before they had signed the Alliance treaty. He had immediately fallen head over heels in love with Mireille -- his words -- and pursued her with gifts of flowers and Jovian chocolates and trinkets until she finally decided to take him seriously and give him a chance. 

“That’s cute,” Jax said. “I never would’ve pegged Nestor for the romantic type.”

“He knows how to play to the audience,” Rina laughed. “And Mireille is a romantic through and through.” 

“What about Marta and Keats? Not that I mean to pry, but they, uh…..?” He took a deep breath and waved his hand airly, obviously searching for a tactful way to say it.

“Are pathetically obvious in the fact they want to see each other naked?” 

He snorted out a laugh. “Something like that.”

“Keats thinks he’s too old for her, and that she should find someone her own age to set her romantic sights on.” Rina side-stepped a box and shoved it into the back corner. “Keats is, as you may have guessed, is a very honorable sort. He’s also as stubborn as they come, so he’s made his decision, and that’s that Marta is off limits. And Marta…”

“Marta doesn’t like being told what to do,” Jax finished for her.

“Exactly. And she’s as stubborn as he is. She made a move once, surprisingly small for her. But it was only once, and he rebuked her, because of course he did. So now she refuses to ever make a move again, so it’s all up to Keats, but he won’t. Which means the rest of us are left with their ridiculousness and not subtle pining.” 

“It’s a little sad, isn’t it?” Jax frowned thoughtfully. “Both too afraid to go after what they truly want.”

“They’re not afraid, they’re stupid.” Rina scoffed, perhaps a little unkindly, but she had spent too many hours listening to Marta complain while watching her turn herself into knots over Keats; watched her deny her feelings, and his, to the point where she actually started to believe it. Despite the very obvious fact that it was a lie she was telling herself. 

“You shouldn’t be so dismissive, Rina. What would you do in Marta’s shoes?” 

What would she do if she had feelings for someone? Apparently she would stalk them. Rina shook her head dismissively, and met Jax’s curious gaze.

“I suppose it would depend on the situation,” she said slowly. 

“On?”

“The person, who they were to me, what we were to each other.” She paused, choosing her words carefully, but finding it more and more difficult the longer he looked at. “Maybe I am being a little unfair to Marta, the heart can be a fragile thing. But it’s still so obvious he cares for her, and she has nothing to worry about except his misplaced sense of propriety.” 

“We can’t all be as bold as Nestor. Or as self-assured.” 

“What does she need then? A written invitation?” 

“It might not hurt, he’s certain to have some elegantly embossed letterhead. It could be quite romantic.” Jax gave her a slow, teasing grin.

Rina stared at him for a moment before she burst into laughter, surprising even herself. He seemed to surprise her a lot, but she found she was starting to enjoy that fact. Jax was laughing along with her, a glint in his eye that was rather roguish. 

Tilting her head, Rina surveyed him for a moment. “I bet you were troublesome growing up.”

“What makes you say that?” He tried to look innocent, but the glint was still there, lighting his eyes as his lips twitched with amusement. 

She shrugged her shoulder delicately. “Just a hunch.” 

“I’ll have you know I was a perfectly well behaved child, the highest marks in etiquette.” He offered a flowery bow, back perfectly straight and his hand swirling in the air before him.

She didn’t respond, instead crossed her arms in front of her chest as he straightened up again, a slim brow arched. 

“I suppose there were a few times I was reprimanded for slightly… unseemly behavior,” he said. She cocked her head, eyes narrowing slightly. “Fine,” he sighed dramatically. “I was known for pranks at school and I was often found in the headmaster’s office. You’ve figured me out, are you satisfied?” 

“Very.” She gave him a sweet smile. 

He surveyed her for a moment, his face oddly blank and inscrutable. She wondered what wheels were turning inside his head, and how he managed to make his face so closed off when she had always found it rather open and friendly. Had she pried too much? 

“What if,” Jax said slowly, as if trying to force the words out. He paused, then shook his head. “Never mind. Thank you for your help, Rina, I appreciate it.” 

“Of course, that’s what friends are for.” Rina held his gaze for a moment, wondering what he had been going to say, but there was no telling. The smile she gave him faltered a little, again wondering if she had somehow offended him. That was a very displeasing thought.

Intending to leave it for now, she moved toward the door, but her knee collided with one of the boxes as she tried to brush past him. It was perhaps the most graceless she had ever been, her leg nearly buckling under her weight. She grabbed for Jax, but found he had already turned to catch her, his arm going around her waist and inadvertently hauling her up against him in the process. 

“You all right?” he asked, voice a low whisper.

“Mmhm,” she hummed, nodding slowly. 

There was a charged moment where he didn’t let go, and neither did she; her hands fisted in the front of his shirt, one of his arms locked firmly around her waist while his free hand gripped her hip. Rina met his gaze, and found a swirl of emotions there like a sea raging in a storm. One she thought she could name was hope. Her breath hitched when his gaze dropped to her mouth. 

“What are you waiting for?” she murmured. 

“I’m sorry?” His eyes snapped back to hers. 

“I asked what you are waiting for? A written invitation?” She saw a spark of understanding light up his eyes a moment before she lifted up onto her toes and impulsively pressed her lips against his. 

For a moment neither moved, just growing accustomed to each other for the span of heartbeat. It was almost as if time had stopped, but then it came roaring back to life and so did they with it. His arm pulled her flush against him, the fingers of his hand gripping her hip tightly and holding her place. Rina let her hands snake up around his neck, digging into his hair and making sure his mouth was glued to hers. 

His lips slanted over hers, deepening the kiss as the hair on her forearms rose -- as if the very air around them was charged with the desire building between them. Distantly, Rina thought it was only a matter of time before the curiosity and admiration came to a head, but this was surprising.

Pleasant, but surprising. 

Rina felt her back thud against the shelves lining the wall, rattling the contents, as Jax’s lips moved from her lips to her chin and finally the pulse point of her neck.

All right, a little more than pleasant. 

There was no telling how much time passed, all Rina cared about was Jax and his hands and his lips on her skin. She yanked on his hair, bringing his lips from her neck back up to hers in a searing kiss. 

She might have stayed there until it was time for the show; she might have stayed there all night, honestly. But the sound of footfalls and Keats’ distinct rumble had them both flying apart before they were caught in a compromising position. 

They waited, both breathing hard, as Keats continued on without stopping. Rina breathed a sigh of relief once she was certain he wasn’t coming back. She watched as Jax ran a shaky hand through his disheveled hair, eyes clouded with lust and lips swollen. 

“Maybe--” he stopped to clear his throat, voice rough. “Maybe we could do that again sometime?” 

Rina looked at him, his hair in disarray, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen from her kisses. He had never looked more handsome, or frightening. She tore her gaze away to smooth out her dress, and ran a shaky hand through her hair. Instead of answering him, she cast him one last fleeting glance and fled. The sound of his head _thunking_ against the wall echoing behind her.

She ran until she reached her dressing room -- thankfully, blessedly empty -- and sank down onto the settee in the corner. It had been a mistake. A foolish infatuation brought to a head, it didn’t mean anything. Besides, everyone made mistakes, even her. Rina lifted a hand to her lips, still burning from his kisses. 

But if it was a mistake, then why didn’t she feel guilty?


	6. In for a penny...

The next time Jax saw Rina -- really saw her face to face, and not in passing as she was either coming or going for her performance -- was the next staff meeting a few days later. He paid little mind to Keats as he went over updates and announcements and whatever else it was that he droned on about.

Instead Jax was focused solely on Rina, seated between Marta and Aria. All three seemed to be paying the utmost attention to Keats, and Jax had been around them long enough to know it was for three very different reasons. Marta paid attention because she could never ignore the man she was longing for. Aria paid attention out of a sense of duty and genuine curiosity; sometimes Jax was surprised she didn’t take notes. And Rina? Well, he was nearly certain Rina was focusing so singularly Keats because she was resolutely ignoring _him_. 

The fact didn’t necessarily surprise him, Rina was a fickle woman with fickle whims and honestly that was partly what drew him to her. The idea of finally figuring her out was an appealing one. Despite all that, he was definitely annoyed. All he had done for the past few days was think about their kisses, about the feel of her lips, hot and insistent against his, and the way her body had melded to his so perfectly. But instead of burning hot like she normally did, she was giving him the cold shoulder. 

The whole thing was annoying and infuriating and strangely beguiling. Goddess, what was wrong with him? 

It took Jax a long moment to realize the meeting was over, and everyone was starting to file out and continue whatever it was they had been doing before. Jax shouldered his way past performers and techs alike, finally breaking free of the crowd before Rina and the others. 

“Good morning, Rina.”

“Jax.” She inclined her head gently, never fully meeting his gaze. 

“I was wondering if we could talk later, if you’re free that is?” His eyes cut toward Marta, who quickly glanced away and tried to pretend that she hadn’t been listening intently. Or that she still was. 

“I can’t.” Rina did look vaguely apologetic. “We have rehearsal and need to discuss some changes for the new show.”

“Um, that’s fine. Tomorrow?” He tried not to sound too desperate, he was certain he failed. If Marta trying to hide a smile behind her hand was anything to go by. 

“We’ll see.” Rina still didn’t meet his gaze, and proceeded to brush past him as if she were being chased by one of Nestor’s beasties. Marta at her elbow, hissing in her ear. 

“Sorry. She just needs time, is all.” Aria offered him a reassuring smile, and comforting pat on the arm before scurrying after the others.

“Damn it,” Jax mumbled to himself, scrubbing a hand over his face. He was so focused on his frantic thoughts swirling around Rina, and when she might deign to have an actual conversation with him, that he was completely unaware of a shadow falling over him. 

“You’re not even listening, are you?” 

“Huh?” He snapped his head toward Keats, who was staring at him with an exasperated look clouding his eyes behind his slim, wire rim glasses that made him look austere than usual. 

“I was saying that I assume it’s time our little arrangement ended.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Keats rolled his eyes, and grabbed Jax’s elbow. “Come along, let’s talk in my office.” 

Jax let himself be steered out of the main circus, winding through the labyrinthine backstage area until they found themselves at Keats’ office where he was unceremoniously shoved inside before Keats locked the door behind them.

“You haven’t been paying attention to anything, have you?” It was more accusation than question.

“Obviously, since I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“If I could throttle you, I would.” Keats rubbed his forehead, and breathed out heavily through his nose. “I’ve been giving you written updates along with negotiation notes and contracts for weeks. You’ve even signed them! Didn’t you read any of it?” 

Jax hadn’t. “Well…”

“Of course you didn’t.” Keats marched past Jax and sank down onto his chair. “You’ve been so caught up in your little game of pretend, you haven’t even been paying attention to your real job, have you?” 

“That’s not entirely fair.” He had been working hard; doing good, hard labor and making himself useful. Perhaps he had gotten a little caught up in the normalcy of it, but that wasn’t a bad thing. Was it? 

“But it’s the truth,” he said sourly. 

Apparently it was. Jax felt like he was standing in the headmaster’s office, waiting for whatever disciplinary action he felt best this time. It was a feeling Jax knew well, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

“I didn’t realize you needed me to review any of it. You wanted my money, and I’m giving it to you. I figured it was all just part of the arrangement.” 

“Very well.” Keats opened one of the drawers on his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. “We’re going to Earth. A special once in a lifetime event, thanks to your investment. I figured you wouldn’t want to stay on, lest someone there recognizes you.” 

That would be the prudent thing, quietly slink away and pretend Jax the stagehand had never existed. There was no reason to stay, everything he had heard from Keats regarding the circus was true: everyone was happy and well looked after. And for the most part it would cause little upset, another stagehand would be hired, Jax himself completely expendable as an employee -- he had to admit that realization stung a little. And given Rina’s recent avoidance it didn’t seem like even she would care if he were to up and disappear. However, Jax couldn’t do that. Not now.

“I can’t--”

“I know you and Rina have become…close,” Keats cut in. There was no need to ask who he had learned that from. “So don’t you think that’s even more reason to quit this facade?” 

“I will be honest with you,” Jax said, hoping Keats could tell exactly how earnest he was. “I very much love the circus, and the people here. It’s a testament to Serenity, and to you, that they are as happy and well looked after as they are. I am very glad that I signed on.” Jax sat on the chair before Keats’ desk. “I do like Rina, and I want to know if she likes me too. I can’t figure that if I leave now. I’ll tell her who I really am, eventually. I just can’t right now. Haven’t you--” Jax stopped to wet his lips, it was low a blow, but necessary. “Have you ever wanted someone to like you for you?”

“Goddess help me, I believe you.” Keats sighed, perhaps a little pitying. But Jax could work with that. “So what’s your plan?”

“To continue on like I have been.” Jax shrugged.

“Even going back to Earth?” 

“I’m a stagehand, no one will see me. Even if they did the people I know tend not to pay too much attention to the help, if you know what I mean. I’m sure it will be fine.” 

“Fine.” Keats took off his glasses and tossed them onto his desk. “It’s your funeral.” 

========

“You kissed her?” Zeke didn’t even attempt to hide his incredulity. 

“Technically she kissed me.”

Jax had no idea why he was bothering, Zeke was already pacing around the foyer like a distressed peacock which meant there was no way to pacify him now. Really, it was Jax’s fault for ever bringing it up. Or even inviting Zeke over in the first place, but he had decided to check in on the estate while on Earth and Zeke being Zeke knew he was there. So it was more of a formality that Jax had invited him since he was going to show up anyway.

“It doesn’t matter who kissed who first!” Zeke whirled around, hair bristling like an angry cat. “This is going to absolutely bite you in the ass, even more so than the original idea.”

“It’s not ideal, I understand--”

“Don’t you find it the least bit hypocritical of you, Mister ‘I just want to make sure everything is on the up and up’, to then turn around and start sleeping with the staff!?” 

"This isn't like that-"

"Yes it is, Jax!” Zeke cut in again. “You are pretending to be something you are not, and stringing this woman along like some damned poncy asshole.” He crossed his arms and glared at Jax. “You truly are the poncy investor.”

“Look, I’m not lying. I’m just withholding some information, and it’s only for a little while. My intentions and feelings for her are very real. Once this show is complete and things are back to business as usual, I’ll tell her.” Jax leaned back in his chair, elbows resting on his thighs and gauged his friend. In for a penny in for a pound, he supposed. Besides, it wasn’t like Zeke could get any angerier. He hoped. “Besides, I think… I think I might love her. And it was just kind of nice to have her see something besides a title and money. I hope she can still see past it once I tell her the truth.”

“Shit,” Zeke muttered, more to himself than to Jax. “You are in love. Gross.” 

“I haven’t seen you in months, and all you can do is show up to my house and berate me?” 

“Someone has to do it.” He lifted one shoulder, and just like that his mood changed. No longer cranky but calculating. “So, have you gotten a ticket for your best friend in the whole of the universe?” 

“Why would I do such a thing?”

“Because as mentioned previously, I am your best friend.” He turned luminous green eyes onto Jax, batting them sweetly. Or as sweetly as a rakish scoundrel could ever be. “Come on, it’s only fair I get an in since you _are_ the poncy investor, after all. What’s the point of having friends in high places if not to use them?” Zeke spread his hands. 

“Stop calling me that, I’m not poncy.” 

Zeke seemed to think that over for a moment, which usually meant nothing good was coming. He tilted his head, mouth twisting in thought, before finally nodding as if he had come to some sort of finding. 

“A cad then,” he said. 

“Keep that up and I’ll return the ticket I got for you.”

“HA! You do love me.”

“Let’s not go that far. I just prefer you happy instead of sulking and whining at me.” Jax withdrew the ticket from an inside pocket on his vest. “Will you at least pretend to be moral support, or are you going to be an obnoxious twit all night?” 

“Like I can’t do both!” Zeke darted forward and snatched the ticket from Jax’s fingers. His eyes were practically glittering like emeralds, his glee obvious. “Jax, I feel like this will be a night to remember.” 

“That’s partly what I’m afraid of…” Jax muttered to himself.


End file.
